


Don’t Let Go

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jongin, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, MLB zamanları, Top Sehun, İnatçı Sekai
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Jongin şu anda Sehun’dan vebalıymış gibi kaçıyordu ve bunu nasıl düzelteceğini bilmiyordu. Hong Kong’da bir etkinliğe katılacak olmak, birbirlerinin yanında durmaya katlanamazken işleri karıştıracaktı.*





	Don’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136996) by [185cmbaekhyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun). 

Maknaeler arasında bir şey olduğunu fark etmeleri sadece iki gün sürmüştü.

Haftalık toplantıları için odaya girerken Sehun her zamanki gibi sıcak gülümseme ve Baekhyun’dan kocaman bir kucakla karşılandı. Sehun etraftayken menajer hyunglar bile canlanıyordu. Chanyeol saçlarını karıştırırken Junmyeon kolunu omzuna attı ve her zamanki rutinlerine dönerek grupça ve kişisel programlarını tartışmaya başladılar. Karşısında oturan Jongin göz göze gelmekten kaçınıyordu ve Sehun ne kadar denerse denesin büyük olan kendisine bakmıyordu.

Tüm süre boyunca Jongin dudak büzmüştü; uykulu gözleri zar zor açılmıştı ve yüzünün yarısı boğazlı kazağına gömülmüştü. O yüzden Sehun görmezden gelinmeyi kabullendi. Birkaç gece önce olanlardan dolayı olduğuna inanmak istemiyordu. Uykulu Jongin böyle pervasız oluyordu. Sehun kendi kendine düşünürken içten içe Jongin’in verdiği tepkiye neden olan o olaydan beri uykulu olmasını diliyordu.

Toplantı sona erdiğinde Jongin ilk ayağa kalkandı ve hızlıca uzaklaştı. Ellerini cebine sokarak bakışlarını yerden kaldırmamıştı ve çorapsız ayağından çıkan ayakkabıları sürümüştü. Sehun elini uzatıp tutmaya çalışarak peşinden gitmeyi denedi ancak Jongin hızlıydı ve böyle durumlarda kendini kapatma konusunda ustaydı.

Sehun iç çekti ve Jongin’in tek bir bakış atmadan gitmesini izlerken ne kadar aptal göründüğünü fark ederek kaş çattı. Kim Jongin böyle davranmak için yürek yemiş olmalıydı.

“Oh hayır. Sanırım maknaelerimiz kavga etmiş.” Baekhyun seslice duyurdu ve Sehun yeniden iç çekti. Byun Baekhyun her zaman fark ederdi, her zaman gizlice izlerdi. “Minseok hyung, bir şey yap. Bebekleri konuştur.” Neşeyle önerdi ama Minseok ona tersçe baktı.

“Neden ben? Benim sorunum değil.” En büyük olan karşı çıkarak sorumluluktan kaçındı. “Junmyeon, sende bu iş.”

“Boş verin, kavga etmedik.” Toplantı odası Sekai’yi barıştırmak için fırtınaya dönüşmeden önce Sehun araya girdi. Junmyeon’un endişeyle kendisine baktığını fark etti ve omuz silkerek zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Bu günlerde uykusunu alamıyor, sadece kontrol etmek istemiştim.” Tanrının, hyunglarının ve tüm samanyolunun kendisini affetmesini umarak yalan söyledi. Yalan söylemekten nefret ediyordu ama şu anda tek yapabildiği buydu.

Üyeler yüzlerinde çeşitli ifadelerle onu izliyordu. Sehun hepsini okuyamıyordu. Aniden utandı ve o olaydan beri ilk kez çıldırdı. Ya bu sefer gerçekten batırdıysa? Ya Jongin ondan gerçekten nefret ediyorsa? Ya aralarındaki şey değiştiyse?

“Sehun haklı. Sorun yok. Ben onu kontrol ederim.” Kyungsoo, muhtemelen odada konuyu merak etmeyen tek kişiydi, konuştu. Sehun daha fazla yalandan ve utançtan kendisini kurtardığı için içinden ona teşekkür etti ama gözleri buluşunca Kyungsoo’nun kendisine attığı sert bakış –onu delip geçen gerçekten kızgın bir bakış— Sehun’un aklının kavrayamayacağı bir şey söylüyordu. Yaşlar gözünden akmak için direniyorlardı.

“Gidelim çocuklar. Önümüzde dolu bir gün var.” Junmyeon söyledi ve sonunda herkes yerinden kalkmaya, başka şeylere odaklanmaya başladı. Ancak Sehun göğsüne yerleşen endişeyle Kyungsoo’nun peşinden koştu.

“O gerçekten iyi mi? Hyung, biliyor musun? Sorun ne biliyor musun?” Sehun sessizce yavru köpek gibi peşine takılarak sordu.

“O iyi. Ama bence biraz onunla konuşmalısın. Ya da en azından denemelisin.” Kısa olan önerdi ve çıkışa ilerlemeye devam etti. Kyungsoo söylüyorsa Sehun kesinlikle yapmalıydı.

“Tamam, teşekkür ederim hyung. Biliyorsun ne olursa olsun yine bana gelecek. Bensiz çok uzaklaşamaz.” Böbürlendi ve kalbi azıcık rahatladı. Yüzünde içten bir gülümseme vardı.

Kyungsoo dudaklarını ısırarak ona döndü. “Bilemiyorum… Yerinde olsam bu sefer bu kadar kendimden emin olmazdım.” Dedikten sonra başını salladı ve uzaklaştı. Geride endişe ve sorularla dolu maknaeyi bıraktı.

Sehun onu beş kez aradı. Jongin hiçbirini açmadı.

Jongin birkaç gün sonra pratik yaparken tamamen eski haline döndü. Kahkaha atıyor, diğerleriyle şakalaşıyor, saçma sapan şeylere sızlanıyor ve mükemmel uyum olana kadar hareketleri tekrar ediyordu. Günlük kıyafet giyip terli ve soluk soluğa olmasına rağmen bu kadar parlamasını görmek Sehun’un kalbini tekletiyordu. Hiçbir şey gülümsediği zaman Jongin’in güzelliğiyle yarışamazdı.

Maalesef o gülümsemelerin hiçbiri Sehun’a değildi. Yine de dans pratiğinde hep yaptıkları gibi Jongin’in bakışlarını aynada yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Gözleri tamamen Jongin’e odaklanmış o gülümsemeyi aramasına rağmen başarısız oluyordu; o gamzeleri görmeyi özlemişti. Kasper bazı hareketleri kaçırdığı için onu birkaç kez azarladı. Jongdae arkadan beline sarılarak iyi olup olmadığını, ara vermek isteyip istemediğini sordu. Sehun derin bir nefes alarak iyi olduğunu, sadece dikkatinin biraz dağınık olduğunu söyledi. Artık iyi olup olmadığını bilmiyordu ancak dikkatini dağıtan şeyin Jongin ve soğukluğu olduğunu iyi biliyordu.

“Boomerang’ta hâlâ karıştırıyorum. Siz eve gidebilirsiniz. Ben biraz daha kalacağım.” Sehun pratik bitince mırıldandı. Bu Jongin’e kendisiyle kalması için sessiz bir davetti. Ancak Jongin sessiz kalarak eşyalarını topladı.

Çoğu geceler ikisi durmaksızın, bedenleri bitap düşene kadar dans ederek saatler geçirirlerdi. Beraber eğlenmek, aptal gülüşünü dinlemek, koreografiyi mükemmelleştirmek için birbirlerine yardım etmek, gelecektekiler için yeni fikirler üretmek ve öylesine şakalaşmakla geçen o gecelerin hepsi Sehun’un favorisiydi.

Yaklaşık bir hafta olmuştu ve Sehun, Jongin’i deli gibi özlüyordu. Bir parçası eksik gibiydi ve geride bedeninde kocaman kara bir delik bırakmıştı.

“Hâlâ benimle konuşmuyor musun?” Jongin’i bir keresinde kapıda sıkıştırarak sordu. Yapması kolaydı çünkü Jongin ona göre kısaydı. Sürekli bu konuda onunla eğlenirdi ama Jongin’in bakışları eğlenilecek havada olmadığını gösteriyordu.

Diğerleri şüpheli bakışlarla yanlarından geçtiler ama Sehun umursamadı. Jongin’i kapıyla göğsü arasında hapsetmişti ve Jongin’in yanaklarına yayılan kızarıklığı görünce hâlâ her şeyi düzeltebilme şansının olduğunu anlamıştı.

“Sehun…” Jongin mırıldandı ve adı Jongin’in dudakları arasında bu kadar çaresizce dökülünce Sehun’un kalbi tekledi. “Geç oldu ve yorgunum, tamam mı? Çekil, bırak beni.” Sesi şimdi sinirli çıkıyordu ve kahve gözleri Sehun’un anlayamadığı bir hisle parlıyordu. O zaman iki adım geriledi; kalbi o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki odadaki herkesin duyabileceğini düşündü.

“Tamam. Öyle olsun. Ama burada bitmedi. Benimle bir daha konuşmazsan ben de seni görmezden geleceğim.” Dediklerinde ciddi değildi ama ağzından çıkana da engel olamamıştı.

“Benim hakkımda bir şeyi ilk görmezden gelişin olmazdı.”

Jongin gözlerini devirerek omuz attıktan sonra gitti.

Sehun geceyi tek başına sorunlarını dans ederek unutmaya çalışarak geçirdi. Her seferinde aynaya bakıp Jongin’in yanında dans etmediğini görünce hareketleri karıştırıyordu. Aklı Jongin’in o sözlerle ne demek istediğini çözmeye çalışmakla meşguldü. Daha önce neyi görmezden gelmişti? Ne kaçırıyordu?

Sonunda koreografisini düzeltemedi. Ne de düşüncelerini.

Sehun gitmeye karar verdiğinde saat sabahın beşiydi. Herkes hâlâ uyuyordu, yurt sessizdi ve dışarıda gün yeni ağarıyordu. Okula gitmeden bir şeyler yemek için mutfağa geçti. Jongin’i buzdolabının önünde öylece dikilirken bulacağını düşünmemişti.

“Oh… Sen… Eve yeni mi geldin?” Sehun, Jongin’in ıslak saçlarını ve temiz kıyafetlerini fark ederek sordu.

Üç saniye geçmek bilmedi ve Jongin sonunda cevap verdi. “Ben biraz dışarı çıkacağım. Çekimler başladı.”

“Oh evet… Anlıyorum.” Sehun daha fazlasını sormak istiyordu; eğleniyor mu, son zamanlarda kiminle buluşuyor, neler öğreniyor vs. Ama şu anda sormaya izinli olmadığını biliyordu. Araları birazcık iyi olsaydı Jongin’in son zamanlarda çekim yaptığını bilirdi.

“Sen neden bu kadar erken kalktın?” Jongin sordu ve Sehun’a ufacık bir umut verecek kadar ilgilenmiş gibiydi.

“Dövüş sanatları okuluna gideceğim.”

Jongin’in yüzüne istemsizce bir gülümseme yayılırken yaklaştı. Ortaya çıkan gamzeleri Sehun’un kalbini hoplattı ve o da gülümsedi, yanakları Jongin’inki kadar kızarıyordu.

“Nasıl gidiyor?”

“İyi, yeteneklerim hâlâ katı ama iyi gidiyorum. Tabi beni fena dağıtıyorlar.” Sehun şaka yaptı. Nedense utanmıştı, belki de Jongin’in üzerine odaklanmış bakışlarından dolayıydı.

“İyi misin? Yaralandın mı?” Jongin endişeyle yaklaştı ve yanağını kavradı. Sehun’un yüzünü yara var mı diye dikkatle inceledi.

Birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakarken boğucu bir sessizlik oldu. Haftalardır ilk kez Jongin ona dokunuyordu ve süzülüyormuş, içi alev almış gibi hissediyordu. Dolgun dudaklar dikkatini çekince kendi ince dudaklarını yaladı. Birazcık eğilirse Jongin’in dudaklarını kavrayacak ve çoktandır arzuladığı tadı hissedecekti.

“Değişir.” Diye fısıldadı. Jongin hemen köfteyi çakmıştı. Sehun fiziksel olarak yaralı değildi ama kalbi kan ağlıyordu.

“Boş ver. Gitmem lazım.” Sehun’un yüzünü bırakarak geriledi Jongin. Bir anlığına kaybolmuş, şaşkınmış gibi göründü. Nereye gideceğini, nereye bakacağını bilemiyormuş gibi. Sehun cesaretini toplayarak sordu.

“O gece seni öptüğüm için üzgün müsün?”

Jongin’in irkildiğini gördü ve başı eğik ilerledi. Artık ortaya çıkmıştı. Sehun’un şu anda duyması gerekiyordu. Bir kere terk edilirse sonradan yoluna devam edebilirdi. Devam edemeyeceğini bilmesine rağmen.

“Haydi ama ilk öpücüğümüz bile değildi. Daha önce pek çok kez ondan fazlasını yaptık.” Jongin’e hatırlatırken yaklaştı.

“Sadece… O değil. Bu…”Jongin kekeledi ve sinirlendiğinde yaptığı gibi gergince saçlarını çekiştirdi. Sehun iki kere düşünmeden büyük olanı yeniden tezgâha sıkıştırdı. Burunları neredeyse birbirine dokunuyordu, nefesleri birbirine karışıyordu.

“Yani yaptığımız o zamanların hepsinden nefret mi ediyorsun?” sesi alçaktı ama Jongin’in baştan aşağıya titrediğini fark etti. “Altımda adımı inlerken bana öyle gelmedi.”

“Etmedim. Hiçbirinden nefret etmedim. Ben sadece…” Jongin’in nefesi kesildi ve gözlerini kapattı. Elleri sıkıca tezgâha tutunurken Sehun’un gözlerinden kaçıyordu. Mutfak çok sıcak geliyordu. Jongin’in bedeni de.

“Bir daha yapmayacağımıza söz vermiştik. Uzun zaman önce, hatırladın mı?” dedi ve sonunda bakışlarını genç olana çevirdi. Sehun o şeyi hatırlıyordu ve aptalca olduğunu düşünüyordu. İkisi de istiyorsa sahip olabilirlerdi. Jongin devam edince tam bunu söyleyecekti.

“Bir anlamı yoksa neden yaptın?”

Sehun bununla beraber geriledi. Dikkatle Jongin’in yüzünü inceledi ve çok fazlasını gördü. Özellikle güvensizliklerini. Onun için bir anlamı vardı. Jongin’le her zaman bir anlamı vardı. Her şey demekti. O kelimeleri söylemek istiyordu ama…

“Ben… Sadece bir öpücüktü. Nesi yanlış? Pişman değilim. Gene yapardım.”

Yeniden eğildi ve dudakları Jongin’inkiler üzerine düşerken yanağına başını sürttü.

“Sen de istiyorsun, biliyorum.” Sehun fısıldadı ve Jongin’in bedeninin titremesiyle ödüllendirildi.

“Hayır, lütfen. Böyle olmaz.” Onu ittirerek kurtuldu Jongin ama yerinden kıpırdamamıştı. Sehun ona kendine gelmesi için istediğini verdi. Ama hala bilmek ve anlamak istiyordu.

“Neden? Başkasıyla mı görüşüyorsun?” cevaptan korkarak sordu.

“Hayır, görüşmüyorum… Ayy. Bazen çok kalın kafalı oluyorsun!” Jongin sonunda patladı ve tezgâhtan uzaklaştı. Uzaklaştığını fark edince Sehun bir kez daha denedi. Bunu konuşmak için başka ne zaman fırsatları olacaktı bilmiyordu.

“Özür dilememi ve hiç olmamış gibi davranmamı mı istiyorsun? Çünkü bunu yapamam.”

“Ben de.” Jongin yavaşça cevapladı. “Ama bu şekilde de yapamam.” Ve ayrıldı. Yine. Gözyaşları içinde. Yine. Sehun’un aklı karışmıştı. Yine.

Bunu düzeltmek için bir yol düşünemiyordu o yüzden n’inci kez Jongin’in gidişini izledi.

Ertesi gün MLB için grup çekimleri vardı. O sürede tasarlayacakları aksesuar ürünleri için bir lansman olacağını söylemişlerdi. Chanyeol, Jongin ve Sehun yapmak için seçilenlerdi ve mantıklıydı. Bir süredir üçlüyü test etmek istiyorlardı ve hayranlardan gelen cevaplar çok olumluydu. Havalı bir isim bile takmışlardı. SKY. İronik bir şekilde gökyüzü, cennet hatta huzurlu olan bir şeyden çok başkaydılar.

“Etkinlikten önce bu haltı düzeltseniz iyi edersin. Eriler bu şeyleri her zaman fark ederler, biliyorsunuz.” Chanyeol onu uyardı. Bu durumdan Sehun kadar nefret ediyordu ama maknae kendini kaybetmişti, kafası karışıktı ve tüm umutları tükeniyordu. Bunu düzeltecek bir yol bulamazsa gruptan atılmaktan korkuyordu. Hepsinin kendi hatası olduğunu biliyordu ama ne olduğunu bilmiyordu.

“Hyung, değiştirmeleri için rica edebilirim. Yerime Minseok hyungu gönderebilirler. Herkesten fazla satıyor. Sevimli de. Güzel konuşuyor. Jongin’le arasını mahvetmedi ve grubun imajını zedelemedi.”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. Kafası geriye düşünce şapkası da düştü ve sendeleyerek üzerine bastı. Sehun gülmek istemesine rağmen o şapka gibi hissediyordu kendini. Üzerine basılmış, hırpalanmış ve yaralı.

“Saçmalığı kes. Üçümüz gidiyoruz. EXO SKY. Uzun olanlar. Minseok yanımızda çıkacak kadar uzun değil.” Chanyeol, Minseok etrafta mı diye bakındıktan sonra seslice güldü. “Sadece… hâlâ zamanın var. Hallet şunu, onun için güzel bir şey yap.”

“Penisini emebilirsin.” Baekhyun aniden Chanyeol’un koca bedeninin arkasından çıkarak önerdi. “Hâlâ böyle olduğunuza inanamıyorum. Çözümü çok kolay hâlbuki.”

“Bu yüzden mi ikiniz asla kavga etmiyorsunuz?” Sehun sinirle sordu. Baekhyun kıkırdayarak kızardı.

“Ben bu yüzden kimseyle kavga etmiyorum, çocuğum.” Bağırdı ve sözleri tam anlaşılmadan hemen önce kaçtı.

Fotoğraf çekimi çoğu kısımda güzel geçti. Ta ki fotoğrafçı Sekai’in yan yana durmasını isteyene kadar. Asıl fikir havalı bir şekilde etkileşime geçmeleri, Sekai’in daha çok dikkat çekmesiydi. ‘_Aralarınızda güzel bir kimya var, ikiniz bu konuda en çok deneyimlilersiniz,’_ demişti fotoğrafçı ve maknaeler şu anda küs olduklarını belli edemeden Kyungsoo araya girdi.

“Bunu yapmasak? Birbirimize bokluk çıkarmadan daha havalı görünürüz.” Tüm çalışanlar gülüştüler ve böyle devam ettiler. Sehun daha sonra kıçını kurtardığı için sevgili hyunguna teşekkür etmeyi kendisine hatırlattı. Muhtemelen sadece Jongin için yapıyordu ama yine de müteşekkirdi Sehun.

Kişisel çekimlere başlayınca gün biraz daha zorlaştı. Sehun genelde kalıp Jongin’i izler ve ağzının suyunu akıtırdı. Diğerlerine tavsiye ve poz verme konusunda ipucu vereceğini söylerdi. Jongin’in tavsiyeye falan ihtiyacı yoktu; bu sektörde en iyisiydi. Sehun’un olabileceğinden çok daha iyi bir modeldi. O yüzden bu sefer kalmadı.

Kişisel çekiminde Sehun kendisini neşelendirmek için Jongin’in etrafta olmayacağını bildiği için çevresine pek dikkat etmedi. Olabildiğince aklını dağıttı ve genelde görüşü için aldığı iltifatları belli belirsiz duydu. Hızlıca ve basitçe bitti. Aynen olduğu gibi.

Çalışanlar üye değiştirmek için mola verdiklerinde Sehun iyi iş çıkardığı için daha çok takdir aldı. Çıkmadan hemen önce Jongin’in uzaktan sessizce izlediğini fark etti. Hipnotize olmuş gibi gözleri kocaman açıldı. Odanın karşısından bakışları buluştuğunda Jongin kızararak yere baktı.

Başka bir durumda olsaydı Sehun erkeklerin kendisine kolayca âşık olduğuyla övünürdü. Hayran olmuş bakışları almaya alışkındı ve aslında bundan hoşlanırdı. Gerçek şu ki hiçbir adam Sehun’un yanına yaklaşmamasına rağmen Kim Jongin’in hâlâ kendisinden etkilendiğini, ona saf duygularla baktığını bilmekten daha değerli olamazdı.

Sehun ona yeniden bakındığında Jongin çoktan kaybolmuştu ama asla aklından kaybolmuyordu.

“En sevdiğim dongsaengimsin. Bu dünyadaki en güzeli hatta.” Jongdae ona çikolatalı baloncuklu çay uzatarak araya girdi. Sehun bir saniyelik tereddüdün ardından şüpheli bakışlarla çayı kabul etti.

“Ne oldu?”

“Alt tarafı iyi bir hyung küçük kardeşine bakıyor. Bazı şeyler fark ettim. Bu günlerde iyi değilsin.” Jongdae kocaman ceketin içinde olduğundan daha küçük görünüyordu. Sevimli yanakları ve kedi gülümsemesi görünüyordu sadece.

“Benim için endişelenme hyung. Ben iyiyim.” Sehun yeniden yalan söyledi. Herkesin içinde Jongdae’ye, onu herkesten daha iyi okuyabilen kişiye.

“Ah cidden ama. Kendimi yalancı gibi hissettiriyorsun. İnsanlara EXO’nun kavga etmediğini söyleyip duruyorum ama Jongin ve sen aynı odada bile kalamıyorsunuz.” Jongdae sızlanarak kendi çilekli ve muzlu içeceğini içti.

“Ben değilim, o. Elimden geleni yapıyorum ama beni uzaklaştırıyor.” Sehun kar tanelerinin kahve dükkânının camına vurmasını izlerken iç çekti. Soğuk bir akşamdı, muhtemelen Jongdae aniden kahve randevusu için yalvarmasa yalnız da olurdu.

“Kai’in nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi? Kendini kapatır, kaçar ve muhtemelen her şeyi ister. Ne dediğimi anlıyor musun?”

Sehun’un hiçbir fikri yoktu.

“Hayır?”

“Aigoo… Senden kesinlikle ciddi bir şeyler beklemiyor. Demek istediğim bu. Dürüstlük istiyor, gerçek şeyi yani.” Jongdae açıkladı ve açıkçası anlaması zor değildi ama Sehun hâlâ boş boş bakıyordu. Labirent gibiydi. Kolay çıkışı olmayan bir yer. Çünkü o bir çıkış falan göremiyordu.

Sessizleşti. Aklı aşırı düşünmekten dolayı yorgundu. Aptal gibi hissediyordu. Ya da belki… Sorunun ne olduğunu kabul etmek istemiyordu. İtiraf etmesi gerekiyordu. Ama bunu yapacak cesarete gerçekten sahip miydi?

“Sorun değil, gerçekten. Öyle şeyler bizim gibi insanlar için çok karmaşıktır.” Jongdae devam etti. “Yani, bizim yaşam şartlarımızda. Başkaları için de çok kolay değildir ama ikinizin her şeyi yoluna koyacağına eminim.”

Jongdae ne konuştuğunu biliyordu. Daha önce ilişkileri olmuştu. Muhtemelen Sehun’un en olgun ve deneyimli hyunguydu. O anda Sehun ona sıkıca sarılmak istiyordu. Jongdae’nin CBX geri dönüşünden dolayı çok meşgul programı vardı. Ama yine de iyi olduğundan emin olmak ve ona baloncuklu çay almak için Sehun’a zaman ayırıyordu.

“Yakında her şey iyi olacak, güven bana.” Jongdae omzunu sıktı ve orada gülüşüp sorunlarını unutarak sohbet ederken daha çok çikolata aldı. Bu sefer daha iyi hissettiriyordu.

“Teşekkürler hyung. Seni seviyorum.” Sehun giderken söyledi. Jongdae’ye bu sözleri söylemek kolaydı. Olması gerekenden fazla anlamı yoktu.

“Bir kucak hak etmedim mi?” şakalaşarak kollarını genç olana açtı. “Haydi, sarıl bana!”

Sehun ellerinde telefonlarla kızları fark edince onu ittirdi. Kıkırdaşarak onları işaret ediyorlardı. Her zaman böyleydi. Sehun artık umursamıyordu. Bu kalıp alanlarına müdahale etmeleri anlamına gelmiyordu.

“Onlar bakıyor, haydi ama. Dönünce sana sarılacağım.” Sehun arkasını dönüp uzaklaşmaya başladı. Jongdae bağırarak peşine takıldı.

“Ahh bekle. Uzun bacaklarına yetişemiyorum!”

Sehun eve girer girmez Jongdae’ye sarıldı.

O gece Junmyeon’un yatağına sokularak kendisine sarılmasını istedi. Lider inanılmaz derecede yorgun ve uykulu olmasına rağmen maknaeyi reddetmeyerek tatlı bir gülümsemeyle onu karşıladı.

“Beni gruptan atabilirsin hyung. Hak ettim.”

“En iyi üyemi kaybedemem. Biricik güzel maknaemizsin.” Junmyeon cıvıldayarak Sehun’un yumuşak saçlarını okşadı. Genç olan lidere iyice sokuldu.

Aralarında rahatlatıcı bir sessizlik vardı ve Sehun belki bir gün her şeyi kaybedecek olursa hyunglarını asla kaybetmeyeceğini düşünüyordu.

“Bana tam olarak neler olduğunu anlatmadın.” Junmyeon yarı açıkgözlerle sordu ama Sehun dinlediğini biliyordu. Sehun günlerce konuşsa bile dinlerdi.

“Şey… Ayrı odalarımız olduğundan beri Jongin geceleri benimle kalıyordu.” Beraber geçirdikleri geceleri hatırlayarak başladı. Saf ve anlamlı sohbetlerle doluydu. Jongin her birinde çok güzel ve yumuşacık görünüyordu.

“Siz… ?” Junmyeon elleriyle tuhaf bir hareket yapınca Sehun hıhladı.

“Hayır. Olay da bu. Daha çok yakınlaşıyorduk. Ama onların hiçbiri gerçekleşmedi. Uzun zaman önce öyle karar vermiştik. Artık maskaralık edip takılmamaya. Çünkü arkadaşlığımız daha önemliydi.”

“Yani ikiniz de ona karar verdiniz?” soru kalbini sızlattı. Sehun o anı gerçekten hatırlasaydı cevabı bilirdi.

Hislerinin çok zor olduğunu, aralarındaki şey daha çok güçlenirse hislerini saklayamamaktan korkarak kariyerlerinin ne kadar riskli olacağını düşünerek kendiyle çatıştığını hatırlıyordu. Ancak en çok hatırladığı şey Jongin’in kederleri gözleri ve zayıf gülümsemesiyle kabul ettiğiydi.

“Benim fikrimdi. Bendeydi.” Sesi çatallaşarak cevapladı. “Sanırım o anda her şeyi batırdım.” Boğazından umutsuzca bir ses çıkardı.

“Belki de Jongin seninle aynı düşünmüyordu ama seni mutlu etmek için kabul etti. Belki de yoluna devam ettiğini düşündü ve yeniden öpüşmek onu dağıttı. Belki de senin onu sadece seks daveti olarak gördüğünü düşünüyor.”

Dikkatle dinlerken Sehun karanlığı aydınlatan ışığı görüyormuş gibi hissetti. Artık her şey anlamlı gelmeye başlıyordu; böyle şeyler fark edemediği için kendinden utandı. Kim, Junmyeon’un aradığı cevaplara sahip olduğunu düşünürdü? Gerçekten muhteşemdi.

“Bana söylemeliydi. Neden benim için zorlaştırıyor?” Sehun sinirle sordu.

“Sanırım duygularımız da bir o kadar karmaşık.” Junmyeon omuz silkti. “Ne olursa olsun Nini’yle sahip olduğun şeyden vazgeçmemelisin. İkinizin harika bir bağı var, daha fazla iletişim kurmanız lazım sadece.”

“Vay hyung. Böyle çok havalı oluyorsun. Neredeyse sana âşık olacağım.” Sehun ona sıkıca sarılarak ikisini de güldürdü. Yatakta daha çok yayıldılar.

“Bana âşık olmadığına şaşırıyorum. Çok denedim.” Junmyeon şakayla söyledi ve saçlarını karıştırdı.

Uykuya dalmaları uzun sürmedi. O gece Sehun başka bir adamın –dolgun dudakları ve yumuşacık altın teni olan adamın—kollarında uyuduğunu hayal etti.

Günler geçiyordu ve Jongin’le iletişime geçmek zorlaşıyordu. Dizi çekimleriyle meşguldü. Boş zamanlarında ablasının evine gidiyordu. Pratik yaparken Sehun’dan kaçmaya devam ediyordu.

Çok umutsuz görünmek isteyen Sehun ona zaman tanıyordu ve Jongin’in sonunda kendini özleyerek kendisine geleceğini umuyordu. Gelmiyordu.

Sehun hâlâ ekstra pratik zamanında tek başınaydı. Jongin hiç kalmıyordu. Uyuyamadığı gecelerde rastgele dizi ve film izliyordu. Her şey ona Jongin’i hatırlatıyordu. Basit bir aktörün gamzesinden, Jongin’in en sevdiği rengi gördüğü objelere kadar. Öteki hyunglarını video oyunu oynamak için davet ediyordu. Bazıları çok yorgun olduğunu söyleyerek reddediyordu. Diğerleri ona bir süreliğine katılıyor ama hiçbiri Jongin gibi kalmıyordu. Hiçbiri kaybettiği zaman dudak bükerek sızlanmıyordu. Hiçbiri göğsünde uyuyakalmıyordu.

Kendisini özel pratik odasına kilitleyen Sehun Instagram’da canlı yayın açmaya karar verdi. Baekhyun yalnızken veya sıkıldığında Erilerle zaman geçirdiğini söylemişti. Bazen işler planlandığı gibi gitmediğinde Eriler kendini iyi hissettirmenin en iyi yoluydu. Sehun buna katılıyordu ama diğer yandan Baekhyun kadar iyi olmadığını biliyordu. Yine de açtı.

Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

Yorumları okumak faydasızdı. Çoğu İngilizce konuşmasını istiyor ya da Luhan’ı soruyorlardı. Onları görmezden gelerek Junmyeon’un yeni şarkılarını denemeye karar verdi.

Lirikler ev gibi hissettiriyordu ama sonra kapattı. Belki de ağladığını fark etmezlerdi. Etseler de şu noktada umursamıyordu. Daha canlı ve sevdiği başka şarkıları çalarak havayı dağıtmaya çalıştı. Kendi şarkısı ‘GO’ çalarken dans etmeden pek eğlenmeyeceklerinden korkarak vazgeçti. İzledikten sonra kendini biraz iyi hissettiren bir film önerdi. Son olarak yeniden yorumları okuma hatasına düştü.

_Jongin nerede? Ayrıldınız mı?_

_Lütfen daha fazla Sekai etkileşimine ihtiyacım var :( :( _

Hızlıca ama normal bir şekilde Erilere veda etti ve yayını kapattı. Merak ağır basınca biraz araştırma yapmaya karar verdi. Nereye bakacağını, olumsuz yorumları okumamak için nasıl kaçınacağını iyi biliyordu. Arama motoruna **_SEKAI _**yazdı ve tıkladı. Çoğu yorum İngilizceydi. İyi bir Sekai sayfası buldu ve durum düşündüğünden daha angst vaziyetteydi.

_@oursekai_

_“Sekai’yi çok özledim. Bazen bilerek birbirlerinden kaçıyorlarmış gibi hissediyorum”_

“Uzun süredir etkileşime geçmediler. Onları çok özledim. Umarım iyidirler”

Takipçilerinden gelen diğer yorumlar daha şiddetliydi.

_@sekaimyloves_

_“Sekai artık ÖLDÜ ONLAR İÇİN TUTUŞUYORUM”_

_@ohmayasehun_

_“Ayrılmışlar lmao”_

_@sehuntops_

_“SAVAŞTAN NE ZAMAN DÖNECEKLER NEDEN ARTIK BİRBİRLERİNDEN NEFRET EDİYORLAR??????”_

_@ksooschestnuts_

_“S*Kai kimin umurunda be. Kaisoo reel :)”_

Başı dönmeden yorumlara en çok buraya kadar bakabildi. Tanrı, başkan ve hatta tüm evren fark etmişti. Yakında EXO’nun aslında birbirlerinden nefret ettiği haberleri de çıkardı. Sehun hıçkırmaya başladı.

Jongin’e attığı mesaj telefonunu kapatmadan yaptığı son şeydi.

_‘Şu anda benden nefret ettiğini biliyorum ama seni özlüyorum, aptal.’_

Jongin onu mavi tikte bıraktı.

Tayland’daki Elyxion konseri ümit vericiydi. Hepsi orayı ve hayranları özlemişti. Oradaki konserleri genelde en heyecan vericilerden birisi oluyordu. Bu, gecenin amacıydı: Eğlenmek ve Taylandlı Erilere unutulmaz bir gece sunmak. Konserler kolay işti. Genelde Jongin’le pek etkileşimleri olmazdı, birbirlerinden uzak durarak tüm güçleriyle dans etmeye odaklanırlardı.

İlk gece planladığından daha iyi geçti. Sehun sevgisini tüm üyelerle paylaştı; Baekhyun’un kalçasına dokundu, Kyungsoo’yla dans etti, Jongdae’ye serenat yaptı, Junmyeon’la selfieler çekti, Chanyeol’u kovaladı ve Minseok’a arkadan sarıldı. Konser mükemmel bir başarıydı.

İkinci gece önceki gibi güzel ve eğlenceli başladı ta ki mentlerine kadar.

Sehun kendisini utangaç maknae olarak tanıttı ve seyircilerden ‘awww’ ‘uuuh’ tepkileri aldı. Beklenmedik bir şekilde Jongin, Sehun’a sunduğu kocaman parlak gülümsemesiyle araya girdi.

“Sehun-ah, çocukluğumuzdan beri kendini böyle tanıtıyorsun. Utangaç maknae. Çocukken bile utangaçtın, aslında sana bu lakabı ben taktım ve sen de bana dans makinesi dedin, değil mi?”

Biraz şaşırmış olan Sehun birkaç saniye sessizlikten sonra kızararak başını salladı. Tam olarak neler olduğundan emin değildi ancak seyirciler çığlık atarak gülüştüler. Jongin de gülerek kendi mentinde bu kadar sevimli görünmediği için kıskandığını söyledi. Sehun gülümsemeye devam ediyordu, kalbi patlayacak gibiydi.

Ona konsere devam etmek için daha çok güç verdi. Gece boyunca tek etkileşimleri buydu ama Sehun’a yetip de artmıştı. Hâlâ umut vardı, konser bittikten sonra peşinden koşacaktı bunun. Performanstan eğlenmek dışında çok zamanları yoktu. Sehun olabildiğince oyuncak topladı, hepsini denedi, hayranları etkilemek için elinden geleni yaptı. Şov bitene kadar Jongin’i aramamak için elinden geleni yaptı.

Bittiği zaman performanslarından dolayı oldukça memnundu. Adrenalin hâlâ damarlarında akarken sahne arkasında geçtiler. Uzun ve yorucu geçen her konserden sonra olduğu gibi her yerde mutlu çığlıklar ve insanlar vardı. Kulakları çınlıyordu ama Jongin’in peşinden koşarken kalbi daha çok zonkluyordu. Onu en uzak köşede, karışıklıktan uzakta, yerde otururken buldu. Gözleri kapalı, ter teninden akarken kıyafetleri fit bedenine yapışık haldeydi. Her zamanki gibi güzeldi.

“Nini… Kai hyung…”

Garipti ama Sehun vazgeçmekten fersah fersah uzaktı.

“Sehun. Bu gece harikaydın.” Jongin gözlerini açmadan söyledi.

Soğuktu ve Jongin ısınmaktan fersah fersah uzaktı.

“Sen de. Her zamanki gibi. Mentimde benden bahsetmen beni şaşırttı… Bu—“

“Yapmam gerekeni yaptım. Çok fazla kişi fark etmeye başladı.” diye açıkladı Jongin ve şu anda hâlâ Kai aurasındaydı. Göz korkutucu, seksi, kurnaz.

Sehun onu her haliyle seviyordu. Kai olsun Jongin olsun.

Ona bunu söylemesi gerekiyordu sadece.

Dansçının önüne geçerek Sehun cesurca ona elini uzattı. Bu konuşmayı yüz yüze yapması gerekiyordu.

Jongin hareket bile etmedi. Sadece sırıttı.

“Ne? Başka bir şey mi bekliyorsun?”

“Elimi tutmanı ve beni dinlemeni bekliyorum.” Sehun dişleri arasında söyledi. Sakin ve sabırlı olabilirdi ama o da bir yere kadar dayanabiliyordu. Patlamak üzereydi.

Dansçı sonunda elini uzatarak Sehun’unkini tuttu. Basit bir dokunuş bile bedenlerine elektrik şoku vermişçesine etki yaratıyordu. Aniden Jongin, Sehun’u kendine çekti. Sehun, Jongin’in ayrık bacakları arasına diz üzerine düştü. Jongin’in omuzlarına ellerini koyarak dengesini sağladı ve refleks olarak Jongin kollarını Sehun’un ince beline doladı.

Bir süre birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine baktılar. Terliydiler, soluk soluğaydılar ve adrenalinden uçuyorlardı.

“Siktir, Sehunnie… Bana bunu neden yapıyorsun?” Jongin inledi. Dudakları Sehun’un yanağına sürterek onu titretiyordu.

“Bu… Bir şaka olmalı. Benden kaçan, benimle oynayan sensin. Senin yüzünden deliriyorum.” Uzun parmaklarıyla Jongin’in saçlarını kavradı ve sertçe çekti, başı geriye düştü. Jongin hapsolmuştu, maknaenin parlayan gözlerinden başka bakacak şeyi yoktu. Jongin inleyerek dudaklarını ısırdı.

“İyi hissettiriyor, değil mi?” Jongin alay etti.

“Asla bunu yapmak istemedim, göt deliği.”

Jongin gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı ve çıkmaya zorlayan hıçkırıklarını tuttu. Sonunda yeniden sırıttı.

“Ama yaptın.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Tamam. Bunu yapmak mı istiyorsun?” Sehun meydan okudu. Jongin’in saçlarındaki tutuşu hâlâ sert ve sahipleniciydi. “Oyun başladı. Artık benimle konuşmak istemiyorsun demek. Dileğini yerine getireceğim.”

Sonra bıraktı ve Jongin’e öfkeyle bakarak ayağa kalktı. Uzun süre gözleri birbirlerinden ayrılmadı. İkisi de vazgeçmek istemiyordu; ikisi de oynamak istiyordu.

“Bu saçmalıktan bıktığında bana gel.” Dedi Sehun ve şu anda nefret ettiğini düşündüğü ama çok sevdiği adama arkasını döndü.

“Gelmeyeceğim!” Jongin bağırdı. hâlâ yerdeydi, göğsü hızlı hızlı aldığı nefeslerle alçalıp yükseliyordu.

Bu sefer uzaklaşmasını izleyen oydu. Bu sefer ağlayan kişi oydu.

O gece daha sonra Sehun, Junmyeon’u odasına davet etti ve Instagram yayını yaparak şakalaştılar. İyi, yumuşak ve yeterince rahat göründüğünden emin oldu. Son seferde boş ve yalnız hissettiğini söyleyerek Erileri endişelendirmişti. Sonra filtreleri deneyerek Erilerle gülüştüler. On dakikadan fazla sürmedi ama oynamak için yeterliydi. Bir sonraki sefer Jongin’in gizli hesaplarından giriş yapacağını ve Seho’nun yatakta tişörtsüz halde diğer shipleri domine ettiğini söyleyen yorumları okuyacağını umuyordu.

Eve uçtuklarında soğukluk ve mesafe diğer üyelerin bile Sekai artık öldü demelerine neden olmuştu.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Kamera flaşları havaalanında arabadan çıkar çıkmaz patlamaya başlamıştı. Her zamanki teraneydi. Tüm gözler ve sayısız kamera üzerlerindeydi. Bir insan deryası yollarını kaplıyordu.

Chanyeol lider gibi birkaç adım önlerinde yürüyordu. Birbirlerine bakmadan maknaeler onu takip ediyordu.

Jongin hepsine alışkındı. Bu karmaşayı pek takmıyordu. Özellikle uykulu ve yorgun olduğu zamanlarda. Tamam, şu anda %80’inde uykuluydu ama pek önemli değildi. Flaş seslerinin arkasında birkaç kızın beklerken yaptığı gibi başını Sehun’un omzuna yaslamasını bağırdığını duydu. Alçak sesle küfretti; maalesef bugün o hayranları hayal kırıklığına uğratacaktı. Şu anda %85 uykuluydu. Yüzünün maskenin ve kapüşonlunun altında saklı olmasına memnundu. İnsanların ne kadar sinirli ve yorgun göründüğünü görmelerine ihtiyacı yoktu. O da bir insandı Tanrı aşkına.

Sehun belli ki değildi. Yanlışlıkla yanında yürüyen genç olana baktığında maskesini düzeltiyordu ve… Yüzü sevimli ve temizdi. Burnu maskenin üstünde çok tatlı görünüyordu. Jongin yeniden kendine küfretti. Bu çok zor bir gün olacaktı.

“Siz ikiniz, buraya oturun.” Chanyeol dedi; kocaman gözleri sert ve korkutucu görünüyordu ama Jongin tehdit olmadığını biliyordu. Sessizce denileni yaptı ve sabahtan beri aşırı sessiz olan Sehun’un yanına oturdu.

“Dinleyin, ikinizi barışmak ya da aşk üzerine tavsiyede bulunmak için zorlamaya gelmedim. Tek istediğim bugün beraber çalışıp arkadaş canlısı bir imaj sunalım. Bu büyük bir etkinlik ve bizden çok yüksek beklentileri var. Muhtemelen benden çok ikinizden bekliyorlar. Anlaşıldı mı?” Chanyeol ayağa kalkıp korkutucu görünmeye çalışarak sordu.

İyi bir çocuk gibi Sehun hızlıca başını salladı ve en masum gülümsemesiyle cevapladı. “Evet, hyung.” Diğer yandan Jongin geri çekilmek ve kim Chanyeol’a lider dedi diye sormak istiyordu. Ama Jongin de iyi bir ayıcıktı o yüzden biraz geç olsa da başını sallayarak en uzun hyungunun sözlerini kabul etti.

“Hyung bana ikinizin arasının iyi olup olmadığını soruyor o yüzden etkinlikten sonra birbirinize yumruk atacaksanız o etrafta değilken yapın.” Chanyeol’un bahsettiği hyung yanlarında giden menajerdi. Jongin başkası tarafından azarlanmayı sevmediği için dediklerini yapacak ve günün çoğunda Sehun’dan hoşlanıyormuş gibi davranacaktı.

“Ona yumruk atmayacağım. Bu adil olmaz, o küçücük.” Sehun sırıtarak alay etti.

“Ben küçük falan değilim! Kollarımı gördün mü sen?!” Jongin alınmış bir şekilde ceketinin altından kol kaslarını göstermeye çalıştı. “Sessiz olmazsan çirkin ayakkabılarına basarım!”

“Ayakkabılarım çirkin falan değil. Senin aptal ayıcıklı kıyafetinden daha iyi görünüyorlar.”

“Ayıcıklı kıyafetime laf edemezsin!”

“Tanrı aşkına, yeter bu kadar!” Chanyeol tısladı. Maknaelerin pasaportlarını ve uçak biletlerini alıp onları son kontroller için menajere verdi. Sonunda Jongin ve Sehun birbirlerine öfkeyle bakıyorlardı. Geçen haftadan beri böyleydi. Birbirlerinden bilerek kaçınmadıkları zamanlarda sürekli atışıyorlardı.

Jongin yanında oturması için Chanyeol’a yalvarırken Sehun da yanında kalması için menajerlerine yalvarıyordu. En sonunda onların dedikleri oldu ve Jongin memnundu; birkaç saati rahatlayarak ve şekerleme yaparak geçirecekti. Şu anda %95 uykuluydu ve bazı kişilerin aksine iyi görünmek için bir moda etkinliğine katılmadan önce iyi dinlenmiş hissetmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Chanyeol günün geri kalanında konuşmayacak gibi görünüyordu. Kendisini müziğe ve nota yazmaya vermişti böylece Jongin’in derin bir uykuya dalması uzun sürmedi.

Rüyasında Sehun’un aptal çirkin ayakkabılarına, çantalarına ve onu etkilemek için yaşlı adamların verdiği çirkin pahalı hediyelerinin üzerinde tepiniyordu.

Omzunda hissettiği sert dokunuş onu kendine getirdi ve Oh Sehun’u tüm parlaklığıyla üstünde bulunca çok şaşırdı.

“Ah, siktir, ne bu ya?” Jongin geniş omuzlu çocuğu ittirdi. Duyuları biraz kendine gelmişti.

“Hyung, bunu nasıl yapabildin?” Sehun kızararak kalkmaya çalışıyordu ama yeniden Chanyeol tarafından acımasızca koltuğa ittirildi.

“Burada kal. Ben senin yerine geçiyorum.” Diye mırıldandı Chanyeol ve Sehun’un menajerlerinin yanındaki yerine geçti. Çaresiz Sehun bir olay çıkarıp kendi koltuğunu isteyemezdi o yüzden yavaşça oturdu, yanakları hâlâ kızarıktı.

“Ayy, cidden ya. Şu hyung bunu ödeyecek.” Yeni koltuğuna yerleşmeye çalışırken sinirlendi.

“Ne oldu? Onunla tuvalete gitmeni istedikten sonra dönüşte seni üzerime mi itti?”

“Evet…” Sehun yenilgiyle mırıldandı.

“Sen de buna inandın?” Jongin genç olanın bazen çok saf olmasına hayrandı.

“İyi hissetmediğini söyledi, tamam mı? Şu yalancı hyung, ayy…”

_Sevimli,_ diye düşündü Jongin_, Sehun’un her zaman etrafındakilere bakmak istemesi, diğerlerine yardıma gelen ilk kişi olması ve insanları hep önceliği yapması. _Maalesef Jongin son zamanlarda o insanlardan birisi değildi.

İkisi de nereye bakacağını ve ne diyeceğini bilemezken aralarında tuhaf bir sessizlik oldu o yüzden Jongin biraz rahatlatmak istedi.

“Burada yokmuşum gibi davran. Ben uyuyacağım.”

Yan tarafına döndü; bedeni koltukta rahatsız bir pozisyondaydı ve kalbi nedensizce hızla atmaya başlamıştı. Sehun’un varlığı ve kokusu Jongin’in aklını acımasızca işgal ediyor, onu rahatsız hissettiriyordu. Bir ekrana dokunan aralıksız parmak sesleri Jongin’i uyanık tutuyordu. En sonunda dönerek Sehun’a baktı. Uzun boylu olan telefonunda oyun oynuyordu. Jongin utanmazca kontrol etti ve düşmanının oynadığı oyunu fark edince o gün yeniden alındığını hissetti.

“Bensiz Mobile Legends mi oynuyorsun?”

“Seni beklemem mi gerekiyordu?” Sehun gözlerini ekrandan ayırmadan duygusuzca karşılık verdi.

“Yapamazsın—“ telefonu Sehun’un elinden aldı ve uygulamalar arasında gezinirken koluyla diğerinin saldırmasını engelledi.

“Ne yapıyorsun?!”

“Telefonundan siliyorum.”

“Daha sonra yeniden yüklerim, aptal.”

Sehun ısrarla telefonunu Jongin’in almaya çalışıyordu. Küçük güreşleri Sehun kollarını beline dolayıp çenesini omzuna yaslayınca son buldu. Ekran kilit fotoğrafı görününce ikisi de dondu kaldı. Vivi ve Monggu’nun sarılmış olduğu fotoğraflarıydı. Jongin’i kalbi sevimliliklerini görünce kırıldı.

“Neden hâlâ bunu saklıyorsun?”

“Sevimli bir fotoğraf. Ve telefon da benim.” Sehun’un derin sesi Jongin’in beyninde yankılanıyordu ve aniden böyle sarılmamış olmaları gerektiğini fark etti. Kendini titreterek Sehun’dan kurtuldu ve uzaklaştı.

“Bu günlerde Vivi nasıl? Onu görüyor musun?” Jongin telefonu Sehun’un kucağına atarak sordu.

“Evet. Monggu hyungunu özlüyor. Bana öyle söyledi.”

“Köpekler konuşamaz Sehun.”

“Vivi benimle konuşuyor ama.” Sehun karşı çıktı, gülümsemesi çok sevimliydi. Jongin biraz uzun süre bakmış olabilirdi. “Ona babaları karanlık tarafa geçtiği için Monggu’nun ve kardeşlerinin artık gelemeyeceğini söyledim.”

Jongin güldü. Elinde değildi. Sehun da ona katıldı.

“Ah cidden, bu çok komik. Ben kesinlikle Luke Skywalker’ım.” Jongin kendini savundu.

“Yok ya.”

Yeniden gülüştüler, çok doğaldı. Bir anlığına her şey unutulmuştu. Tüm yanlış anlaşılmalar ve tüm o söylenmemiş sözler. Farkındalık tüm gücüyle Jongin’e çarptı ve gülümsemesi soldu.

“Ya!! Hey. Benimle konuşmayı kes. Uyumak istiyorum.”

Sehun omuz silkti ve üstelemedi. Jongin yüzündeki hayal kırıklığını açıkça görebilmişti. Sehun asla zorlamazdı, hep onlar için en iyisini seçmeleri için diğerlerini rahat bırakırdı. Şimdi haftalardır Jongin ondan bir hareket bekliyordu ve hiçbir şey yoktu. Jongin bekleyebilirdi, bekleyecekti. Sehun için sabırlı olmalıydı.

Bu sefer, derin düşünceler ve çok fazla beklenti içinde uyuyakaldı Jongin. Rüya görüp görmediğini bilmiyordu ama Sehun’un sıcaklığının kendisini sarmaladığını hissedince gözlerini sıkıca kapattı.

Aşk ve huzur havuzunda yüzerken başına bir öpücük kondurulduğunu ve geniş bir omzun yastığı olduğunu hissetti. Sehun’un kokusu artık her yerdeydi ve içinde yüzüyordu. Güvende ve huzurlu hissediyordu. Bu rüyadan hiç uyanmak istemiyordu.

“Seni özlüyorum Nini.” Sehun’un sesinin uzaktan geldiğini hissetti. Parmakları yavaşça ensesini okşuyordu. “Seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi bilsen keşke. Beni hep yanında tutsan keşke.”

Jongin gönüllü bir şekilde başını salladı ve hımladı. “Benimle kal.” Diye mırıldandı ve dalmadan önce Sehun’un son sözlerini duydu.

“Kalacağım.”

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

“Awwwww, sana sarılacaklarını söylemiştim.” Chanyeol’un derin sesi onları uyandırdı. “Hyung bana 10 milyon won borçlusun.” Rapçi bağırarak güldü.

Jongin ayağa sıçradı, neredeyse başını tavana çarpacaktı ve Chanyeol hâlâ gözlerinden akan yaşlarla gülüyordu.

“Yerime geri döneceğim. İnmek üzereyiz, kemerini bağla.”

Çok geçmeden güvenle Hong Kong’a iniş yaptılar ve etkinliğin yapılacağı lüks otele yönlendirildiler. Bu sırada Jongin, Sehun’a hiç bakmadı. Ondan kaçtığı için değildi, bu sefer bakamıyordu. Rüyası başını döndürmüş ve zayıflatmıştı. Çok gerçekçi ve saf hissettirmişti. Gözlerini kapatırsa sıcaklığı ve yumuşak dokunuşları kolayca hissedebiliyordu. Bu sayede Jongin tazelenmiş ve canlanmış hissediyordu. Bu sefer derin uyku sinyalleri veren Sehun’du.

Sonra her şey aceleyle oldu. Kıyafetlerini değiştirdiler, makyajlarını ve saçlarını yaptılar, neyi nasıl ve ne zaman yapacaklarını öğrendiler. Son olarak tasarlamaları için birkaç aksesuar verildi. Etkinliğin başlamasına birkaç saat vardı ve dışarıda hayranların çığlıklarını şimdiden duyabiliyorlardı.

“Hazır olduğunuzu göstermek için SNS’e bir fotoğraf atmaya ne dersiniz?” diye önerildi ve Chanyeol küçük koltuğa rahatça yayıldı.

“Ben hazırım. Haydi çocuklar, oturun.” Akıllıydı. Jongin’e Sehun’un yanından başka yer bırakmayacak şekilde koltuğun kenarına oturmuştu. Aralarına büyük bir mesafe koydu ve Sehun boşluk bırakmayacak şekilde ortaya oturarak Chanyeol’a sokuldu. Neyse ki zahmetsizce güzel görünmeyi başarıyorlardı ama Chanyeol kaş çatarak sızlandı.

“İkinizin arasına tüm EXO’yu sığdırabiliriz. Çok komiksiniz.”

“O zaman ortaya geç hyung.” Diye önerdi Jongin.

“Hayır, boy sırasına göre olacak. Ben baştayım. Sen sondasın. Sehunnie de ortada. Boy sırasına göre, minik şey.”

“Ben de uzunum!” Jongin sızlandı ve Chanyeol’un belindeki inatçı tutuşundan kaçmaya çalıştı.

“Biliyorum, biliyorum. Bu arada, iyi uyudun mu? Güzel rüya gördün mü?”

Uzun olanın böğrüne yumruğunu geçirdiğinde bu sefer devden kurtulmayı başarmıştı. Aksine yanaklarındaki kızarıklık öylece kaldı.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Jongin bir şeyi biliyordu. Sehun delicesine güzeldi. Yeni bir şey değildi. Buna hiç alışamayacağını düşünüyordu. Adam basit bir ceket, pantolon ve şapka—çirkin ayakkabıları da dâhil— giyiyordu. Yine de görseli güçlü bir şekilde baş döndürücüydü ki Jongin’e kalbinin patlayacak gibi olduğunu hissettiriyordu.

İsimlerinin çağrıldığını duyunca üçlü çığlıklar, flaşlar ve karşılıksız sevgi arasında sahneye çıktı. Jongin ışıktan daha parlak olan Sehun’a bakıyordu hâlâ.

Sandalyeleri küçük sahnenin ortasına kurulmuştu böylece sırayla yerlerine geçtiler. Jongin tedbirli bir şekilde sandalyesini Sehun’unkinden biraz uzağa taşıdı. Pislik yaptığını biliyordu, öyleydi ama şu anda elinde değildi. Bu bir meydan okumaydı ve kimse bu dünyada Jongin’den daha inatçı ve ısrarcı olamazdı.

Sandalyelerine otururken şu anda uymadığı için kendilerini SKY olarak tanıtmadılar. Chankaihun dediler.

Birkaç rastgele soru soruldu ama Jongin gerçekten dikkatini vermiyordu. Sırası gelince cevap veriyor, gülümsüyor ve hayranlara el sallıyordu ama asıl dikkati odadaki herkesin Sehun’a ağzının suyunu akıtarak bakmasındaydı. Belki ona öyle geliyordu, belki de gelmiyordu. Öyle olsa bile herkes Sehun’un varlığına hayrandı. Ön sıradaki bazı hayranlar ona bakıp iç geçirerek kızarıyorlardı ve Sehun’un durup nefes almaktan başka yaptığı bir şey yoktu. İnanılmazdı. Kızlardan bir tanesi arkadaşına Jongin’in duymayacağını düşündüğü bir soru sordu: _‘Neden Sekai bu kadar uzak oturuyor?’_ Ve o anda Jongin belki de çok tedbirli olmadığını fark etti.

Etrafına bakındığında Sehun’un doğum günü için birkaç renkli hayran projesi gördü ve aniden utandı. Bunu Sehun’un doğum gününe kadar sürdürmesi mantıklı olur muydu? Hatta hiç mantıklı mıydı? Sorular aklını kurcalıyordu.

Sehun çok iyi etkileşimdeydi, bakışlar atıp gülümsüyordu. Chanyeol genç olana sorular hakkındaki düşüncelerini soruyordu hep. Aralarındaki ufak etkileşim Jongin’e bakışlarını kaçırttı. Neden şimdi suçlu gibi hissediyordu. Cevabını çoktan bildiğini düşünüyordu.

Sahneye yakın iki genç kız vardı. Jongin onların utanarak bazı hayran siteleri üyelerinin arkasına saklandıklarını fark etti. İkisi de küçük ve çok heyecanlıydılar ama Jongin’in asıl dikkatini çeken maskeleriydi. Birisinde Vivi, birisinde Monggu vardı. Kızların kendi ve Sehun’un tişörtünü giydiğini de fark etti. Sevimli görünüyorlardı.

“Şu çocuklara bak, çok sevimliler!” yana dönerek kolunu Sehun’a uzattı. Kolu boşlukta kalınca birbirlerinden çok uzak olduklarını fark etti. Bu yanlış hissettiriyordu.

Sehun başını sallayarak kalabalıkta çocukları aradı. Kaşlarını kaldırarak Jongin’le bakıştı, ona katılıyor gibiydi. Jongin gülümsedi.

“Bizim köpeklerimiz, gördün mü?”

Sehun yeniden başını salladı, gülümsemesini tutmaya çalışıyordu ama başaramıyordu. Jongin’in kalbini hızlandırıyordu ancak Sehun bakışlarını çevirip Chanyeol’a bir şey fısıldayınca anın büyüsü bozuldu.

Kalbi göğsünden zorla çıkarılıp boğazına tıkılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Tanrım, şu anda çok suçlu hissetmeye başlamıştı. Yine de hâlâ mesafesini korudu. Şu anda Sehun’a çok yaklaşırsa muhtemelen üzerine atlayıp sımsıkı sarılacaktı. Jongin’in az önce anlamadığı bir şeyin temsilcisi olan kızlar yanlarına gelip poz verdiler. Hepsi Sehun’u baştan ayağa süzüyordu, hepsi yanında durmak için itişiyordu ve Sehun’a popülaritesinden dolayı biraz utanmış ve çokça memnun olmuş hissettiriyordu. Herkes sadece yüzünden değil, davranışlarından da etkileniyordu. Tasarladığı şapkaları imzalayıp hayranlara hediye ettiğinde eriyip hayatlarında aldıkları en güzel hediyeymiş gibi kocaman gülümsediler.

Jongin tolerans gösterene kadar gerçekten Sehun’un orada öylece bekleyeceğini mi düşünüyordu? Bu çocuk dünyayı parmağında oynatıyordu o yüzden muhtemelen Jongin çok özlenmeyecekti.

Yüzlerce fotoğraf çekindikten sonra sonunda gitmelerine izin verildi. Geldikleri için eğilip teşekkür ederek seyirciye veda ettiler. Sonra her şey aceleye geldi. Jongin sahne arkasında birçok kişiyi selamladı ve hepsini en güzel gülümsemesi ve çekiciliğiyle yaptı. Gözleri Sehun’u arıyordu, sadece her zaman onu görmek ve yanında olduğunu bilmek istediği içindi. Orada yoktu.

Önceki odaya geri gönderildiler ama Chanyeol kendisi geldi. Endişe Jongin’i yiyip bitiriyordu. Gözleri odada geziniyor ancak soramıyordu.

“Onu biraz dışarıya gönderdim. Tazelenip hava alması gerekiyordu.” Chanyeol yine de açıkladı ve Jongin yeniden nefes alabildi.

Jongin orada oturmuş davranışlarını ve kararlarını sorgularken Chanyeol’un yargılayıcı bakışları kafasını delip geçiyordu sanki. Gerçeğe gözlerini neyin açtığını bilmiyordu ama artık görebiliyordu ve korkunç hissediyordu.

“Bunu izlemekten çok sıkıldım, biliyor musun?” Chanyeol araya girdi. “Yani sence Sehunnie’miz tüm bu saçmalıkları hak ediyor mu? Çocuk acı çekiyor ve çok şey yaşadı zaten. Saçmalamayı kes ve birbirinizden özür dileyin. Bu gittikçe komik olmaya başladı artık.”

Jongin hyungunun sözleriyle şok olmuştu. Konuşmaya çalıştı ama aklı sessiz kalıp kabullenmesini söylüyordu. Sonuçta hak ettiği şey buydu.

“İstesen Oh Sehun sana her şeyini vermez mi sanıyorsun? Önüne gelenle yatan bir tip değil o, Tanrı aşkına, çocuğun verecek çokça sevgisi var. Bak bana, ben o çocuğu seviyorum. Bunu düzgünce halletsen iyi olur.” Diye ekledi ve şok olmuş Jongin’in karşısına oturdu.

“Hyung. Çok kötüyüm. Gerçekten.” Bağırarak başını masaya yasladı.

“Seni böyle azarlamaktan nefret ediyorum. Seni de çok seviyorum, bunu biliyorsun, değil mi? Ama bazen çok aptal oluyorsun.”

“Sanırım…”

Jongin’in kabullenişi kaçınılmazdı. Chanyeol ayrıntılı bir şekilde sorunlarını bilmiyordu ama çoğu kısımda haklıydı. Sehun eşsiz ve özel birisiydi. Jongin’i onun dilediği gibi kabul etmese bile ona en yakın arkadaşı olarak ihtiyacı vardı çünkü Jongin onun yerini asla dolduramazdı.

Kapı dikkatle açıldı ve Sehun sırıtarak başını içeriye uzattı. “Hey, kusura bakmayın. Şarjımı bulmam uzun sürdü. Dışarıya davet ediyorlar. Sanırım gitmeden yemek yedirecekler.”

“Gerçekten mi? Haydi, açlıktan ölüyordum!” Chanyeol kapıdan anında çıktı. Jongin ve Sehun sessizce arkasından gittiler. Sehun dalgın bir şekilde telefonu ve şarjıyla oynuyordu.

Giderken hızlıca birkaç fotoğraf daha istediler, böylece onlar da kibarca ve memnuniyetle kabul ettiler. Bu sefer Jongin biraz daha yakında durdu; kolunu genç olanın beline dolayıp başını omzuna yaslama arzusuyla cebelleşti. Son resimde Sehun’u dalgınca kendine çekti ve geniş göğsüne yaslandı. Sehun sessiz kaldı ama Jongin uzaklaşınca kızardığını gördü.

“Bunda küçücük çıkmışım.” Dedi Jongin. Bu sefer alınmamıştı. Sehun kıkırdadı.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Otelde yemekli VIP odası önerdiler. Siz ikiniz gidin, bana havalı bir restoran önerdiler o yüzden hyungla oraya gideceğiz.” Chanyeol’un kelimeleri kasırga gibi ağzından çıkarken VIP odanın anahtarını Jongin’in eline tutuşturdu.

“Bekle, ne? Hyung, ben de geleyim!” Sehun yalvardı. Kulakları normalden kızarıktı ve Jongin’le odada yalnız kalmak fikrinden kaçıyordu.

“Ah kusura bakma ama restorana çocukları almıyorlarmış.” Chanyeol’un sahte bahanesine inanamıyordu.

“Bu tam bir saçmalık!” Jongin mırıldandı. “Neden çok büyükmüş gibi davranıyorsun? Yılın başında doğduğumu unuttun mu?”

“Burada geçerli değil o, burası Kore değil.” Rapçi karşılık verdi. “Neyse, uçuşumuza birkaç saat var o yüzden çabuk karnınızı doyurun.” Göz kırparak sırıttı ve sekerek uzaklaştı.

Bu Sehun’u sıkıştırması için iyi bir fırsattı aslında. Biraz beklenmedik de olsa Jongin yetinecekti. Bunu yapabilirdi. Sehun bu kadarını hak ediyordu.

“Sorun değil, yemek için başka yere gidebilirim. Kendi başıma.” Genç olan başını eğerek dudak büktü.

“Olmaz, benimle geliyorsun. Aslında seninle konuşmak istiyordum, olur mu?”

“Olur.”

Otel kısa mesafedeydi; yüzlerini gizleyerek koca korumanın arkasına saklandılar ve lobiye girer girmez mahremiyetleri sağlandı. Asansördeki hava sessiz ve biraz gergindi. Jongin bu tuhaflığın gitmesi için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Aslında ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Dizlerinin üzerine çöküp af dilemenin dışında hazır bir planı yoktu. Bir kısmı bu kadar kolay teslim olduğu için hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı ama diğer, aklıselim olan kısmı bunu adam gibi yapması için kendine bağırıyordu. Sehun için daha iyisini yapmalıydı; hak ettiği şey buydu. Sadece en iyisi.

Anahtarı huzursuzca parmaklarının arasında çevirerek koridorda yürüyordu. Kapıya varıp açtıktan sonra olanları hemen kavramamıştı.

Sırtı kapıya yapışmıştı, Sehun puslu gözleriyle üzerine çökmüştü. Onu tüm gücüyle öpüyordu ve Jongin nefesini tutarak kollarını bıraktı, Sehun’un verdiği her şeyi kabul etti.

Derin, tüm duyguları ve anlamaları içeren bir öpücüktü. Dudakları birbirine mükemmel uyuyordu ve dilleri birbirinin tadına aç bir halde yarı yolda buluşuyordu. Sehun, Jongin’in yüzünü iki eliyle kavradı ve onu daha sert kapıya ittirdi. Nefessiz kalana kadar öpüştüler. Ta ki Jongin dengesini kaybederek düşmemek için Sehun’un koluna tutunana kadar. Bu şekilde diz çökmeyi hayal etmemişti.

Sehun öpücüğü kesti, birkaç adım geriledi ve kendine gelmek için derin nefesler aldı. Jongin dağılmıştı; dudakları ve bedeninin her tarafı sızlıyordu, konuşamıyordu, düşünemiyordu. Sonunda en azından odanın içine girebildiklerini fark etti. Utanmazca koridorda öpüşselerdi bu bir sorun olabilirdi.

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun’un sesi çatlaktı. Gözyaşları gözlerini yakıyordu. “Ne diyeceğini biliyorum, ben sadece… Son bir kez olsun yapmak istedim. İhtiyacım var. Çok özür dilerim.”

Titreyen bacaklarıyla Jongin derin bir nefes aldı ve yavaşça Sehun’a yaklaştı. Dikkatli ve açık olmalıydı, bu telafi etmesi için son şansı olabilirdi. 

“Ne diyeceğimi düşünüyordun?”

“Bilmiyorum. Beni terk edeceksin? Beni hayatından atacaksın?” gözyaşları güzel yüzünden akıyordu, Jongin onları silmek istiyordu. Oraya ait değillerdi.

“Bunu nasıl yapabilirim? Beraber yaşıyoruz, beraber çalışıyoruz. Seni çok uzun zamandır tanıyorum.” Artık daha yakındaydı ve dikkatle uzandı. “Küçüklüğümüzden beri. O zamanlar küçücüktün, hatırladın mı?” gülümsemeye çalışırken sonunda son haftalarda inşa ettiği ve onları ayıran aralarındaki tüm duvarlar yıkılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu Jongin.

“Ben artık kocaman adamım. Kabullenebilirim. Gitmemi istediğini söyle işte. Devam et.” Sehun yumruklarını sıkarak bağırdı.

“Buraya gel.” Genç olana kollarını açarak Sehun’un şu anda en çok ihtiyacı olan şeyi sundu Jongin: Teselli.

Sehun atılarak Jongin’in beline kollarını sardı ve onu kendine çekti. Jongin omuzlarına kollarını dolayarak onu yakaladı ve parmaklarıyla saçlarını nazikçe okşadı. Birbirlerinin kollarında kayboldular; ikisi de hıçkırarak birbirlerine sımsıkı sarılıyordu. Sehun sıcaktı, büyüktü ve Jongin’i tamamen sarmalayabiliyordu. Onu asla bırakmak istemiyordu. Bir daha asla. Gözyaşları Jongin’in tişörtünü ıslatıyordu.

“Özür dilerim Sehun-ah. Çok özür dilerim. Demek istediğim buydu. Sana karşı inatçı bir göt deliği olduğum için özür dilerim. Bunu daha fazla sürdürmek istemiyorum. Bizi geri istiyorum.”

Jongin sonunda kelimeleri ağzından çıkarabildi, hiçbirinden pişman değildi. Kalbi ve aklı huzura ermişti. Kuş gibi hafifti. Rahatlayarak daha çok ağlamaya başladı.

“Aman tanrım, ciddi misin sen?” Sehun inanamayarak sordu.

Jongin uzun olandan uzaklaştı ve samimiyetini göstermek için gözlerinin içine baktı. Sadece Sehun’un okuyabilip anlayacağı bir şeydi. Ama yine de yeterli değildi. Daha çok açıklama yapması gerekiyordu, tamamen aklanmak istiyordu. Sehun’un elinden tutarak onu geniş odanın içine sürükledi ve ikisi de yatağın kenarına oturdular.

İlk kez çevrelerine dikkatle baktıklarında rahat, sofistike bir oda olduğunu gördüler. Jongin artık zenginlikten etkilenmiyordu, hiç etkilenmemişti. Önemli olan tek şey umutlu gözleri ve tatlı gülümsemesiyle önündeki adamdı.

“Seni çok özledim. Bunu inkâr etmeye devam edemem. Evet, o gece beni öptüğün zaman gerçekten incinmiştim. Sanırım senden çok fazlasını bekliyordum ama artık umursamıyorum. Yeniden en yakın arkadaşım ol. Buna ihtiyacım var.”

Sözleri Sehun’un küçük gözlerinden daha çok yaş akıtıyordu ama şu anda gülümsüyordur da. Nefes kesiciydi hatta. Jongin’in elini sıkıca tuttu fakat kalbini tutuyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Hislerim konusunda ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum ve o zaman yüzüne bakmaya utanmıştım. Bunu böyle sürüklediğim ve salıverdiğim için özür dilerim.” Jongin ekledi ve elinin tersiyle Sehun’un ıslak yanaklarını sildi. Sehun dokunuşa kendini bıraktı ve aynısını Jongin’e de yaptı.

“Sorun değil hyung. Gerçekten.” Utangaçça söyledi. Hyung kelimesi Jongin’in içini gıcıklıyordu. Nadiren kullanırdı ama Jongin duymayı seviyordu.

“Ben de seni özledim. Ben de özür dilerim. Hatalar yaptım. İznin olmadan seni öpmemeliydim. Benden bazı tepkiler bekliyordun ama ben bu konuda berbat birisiyim. Kelimeleri kullanamıyorum. Duygularınla o şekilde oynamamalıydım. Söz veriyorum seni yeniden öpmeyeceğim.” Sehun itiraf etti ve yeniden sarıldılar. Artık mutluluk gözyaşları ve rahatlamış dokunuşlar vardı.

“Sorun değil, artık iyiyiz. Ben sadece…” Jongin dudaklarını ısırdı. “Aslında yeniden beni öpmeni istiyorum. Sadece şimdi değil, dileğinde ne zaman istersen.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

İkisi de kızardı ve bakışları dikkatle birbirine döndü.

“Evet, ciddiyim. Bir isim koymak zorunda değiliz, kimseye savunma yapmak zorunda değiliz. Sadece sen ve ben olabiliriz. Başka bir şey bulana kadar. Ne dersin?”

Reddederse bile Jongin iyi olacaktı. Sehun’un vereceği her şeyi kabul edecekti. Sehun’a tamamen âşıktı ama bu denemeyeceği anlamına gelmezdi. Sehun uzun süre düşünmedi.

“İhtiyacımız olduğunda birbirimizin yanında olabiliriz.” Jongin’in aklından geçenleri doğruladı ve bunu kabullendi.

“Evet. Kesinlikle.” En değerli oyuncağını geri almış aptal bir çocuk gibi göründüğüne emindi. Umurunda değildi çünkü Sehun onun en değerli hazinesiydi. “Şimdi lütfen beni yeniden öp.”

Kolunu Jongin’in beline sararak onu kendine çekti Sehun ve diğer eliyle çenesini kavradı; dudaklarını tehlikeli derecede yaklaştırdı. Sehun alay edercesine Jongin’in dudağının kenarını, yanağını ve kulağını öptü. Büyük olan Sehun’un dokunuşlarıyla gittikçe kafayı buluyordu ve bedeni yakınlığına cevap veriyordu. Sehun kulak memesini dişleyerek ve nazikçe emerek alay etmeye devam ediyordu. Jongin titriyordu.

“Çok fazla zamanımız yok, hatırladın mı?” diye fısıldadı ve ardından yatağa ittirildi. Sehun hızla üzerine tırmanarak Jongin’in beline oturdu. Yapmayı özledikleri her şeyi yapacak yeterli zamanları yoktu; Jongin’i yalvartacak ve yanıp tutuştuğu gibi itaat ettirecek yeterli zamanları yoktu. O yüzden Sehun’u n tişörtünden kavrayarak kendine çekti ve dudaklarına saldırdı.

Bu sefer dargınlık, acı ve korku yoktu. Sadece tutku, mutluluk ve birbirlerine ait olduklarının kanaati.

Bir süre öpüştüler, kıkırdaştılar ve en çok özledikleri yerlerine dokundular. Ta ki oda servisi kapıya gelene kadar. Günün geri kalanını sarılarak, leziz yiyecekleri yiyerek ve çeşitli sohbetler ederek geçirdiler. Öpüştüler, gülüştüler, birbirlerini doyurdular. Sanki hiç değişmemiş gibiydi.

Telefonlarına bir mesaj gelerek birkaç dakikaya ayrılmaları gerektiğini bildirdi. Hâlâ birbirlerinin dudaklarına yapıştıkları için acele etmek zorunda kaldılar; diğerleriyle buluşmaya on dakikadan az zaman kala eşyalarını toplayıp çıkış yaptılar.

“Oh evet, Nini.” Sehun park alanına giderken konuştu. “Eve dönerken telefonda oyun oynayabilir miyiz? Sana verebileceğim taşınabilir şarj aletlerim var.”

“Olur. Seni yeneceğim.”

“Hep kaybediyorsun, kabul et.”

Jongin bunu kabul etmeyecekti. Sehun’a kaybetmeyi takmıyordu çünkü yan yana olmanın her zaman kazanmak olduğunu biliyordu.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Havaalanında Chanyeol rahatlamış bir şekilde ‘sonunda’ diye mırıldandı ve hızlıca omzundan baktıktan sonra maknaeleri kendi hallerine bıraktı. Sekai savaşı sona ermişti.

Yolda pek çok “ooh” ve “vay” kelimeleri, kamera flaşları duyuldu. Hayranlar Sehun’un elini nazikçe Jongin’in sırtına koyup öne yönlendirdiğini görünce nefeslerini tuttular. Jongin sırıttı, Erileri mutlu olduğu için gururluydu.

Telefonları çıkardılar ve oyunun içinde kayboldular. Flaşları ve çığlıkları görmezden gelerek çevrelerine hiç dikkat bile etmiyorlardı. Sehun, Jongin’den daha fazla skor yaptı ama büyük olan ısrarcıydı ve sürekli rövanş istiyordu. Sehun inkâr etmiyordu ve onu tekrar tekrar yenmeyi seviyordu.

Yürüyen merdivendeyken bile oyuna devam ettiler, ikisi de oyuna kendini kaptırmıştı. Jongin elini Sehun’un omzuna koyup kendine çekince daha çok çığlıklar duyuldu. Kimsenin maskenin altındaki Jongin’in kocaman gülümsemesini görmemesi yazık oldu.

Jongin hâlâ skor yapmaya çalışırken Sehun’un dalgın bir şekilde telefonuna bakarak gülümsediğini fark etti.

“Bu kadar komik olan ne? Neden sırıtıyorsun?” Jongin yaklaşarak sordu ve arkadaşının omzunun üzerinden baktı.

“Instagram’a bakıyorum. Eriler fişek gibiler.”

“Ne diyorlar? Bebeklerimizle her şey yolunda mı?”

Sehun ekranı işaret ederek bir Sekai hesabında iki dakika önce çekilmiş fotoğraflarını gösterdi.

_@oursekai_

_Onların mutluluğu benim mutluluğum. Ne olursa olsun Sekai her zaman üstün olacak ve iyi olmalarına çok sevindim _❤

Nedensizce utanan Jongin kızaran yüzünü Sehun’un ensesine sakladı ve daha çok çığlık duyuldu. Jongin de biraz çığırdı.

İkisi daha fazla Sekai hesabı keşfederek rahatlamış ve çılgına dönmüş yorumları kontrol ettiler. Jongin çoğu İngilizce yorumu çevirebiliyordu. Sonunda uçuşu kaçırmamak için koşmak zorunda kaldılar. Zamanında vardılar, uçağa binene kadar kameralar peşlerinden koştu.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Aynı rüyası gibiydi. Jongin başını Sehun’un göğsüne yaslayarak tatlı kokusunu içine çekti ve kalp atışlarını dinledi. Sıcaktı, genişti ve yumuşacıktı. Maknae dalgınca saçlarıyla oynuyor ve dudaklarını Jongin’in şakağına bastırmış hımlıyordu. Artık el ele tutuşuyorlardı; uçak sessizdi ve ışıklar loştu. Jongin uykuya dalmak üzereydi.

“Bu bir rüya değil, değil mi?” gözlerini kapatarak mırıldandı. Sehun saçını sertçe çekiştirince Jongin’in başı geriye düştü.

“Ahh, tamam. Rüya değilmiş.” Homurdanarak yüzünü Sehun’un göğsüne gömdü.

“Merak ettiğim bir şey var.” Sehun sessizce sordu. “Fikrini ne değiştirdi? Seni özür dilemeye ne itti?”

Jongin beş saniye kadar sessizleşti, onu kendine getiren ve özür dileten son darbenin ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. O zamana kadar emin olamamıştı o yüzden açıklaması ikisi içindi.

“Seni öylece izliyordum. Ne kadar çok sevildiğini. Yani, ortada hâlâ haksız bir negatiflik vardı ama sen çok fazla kişiden seviliyorsun. Sanırım hepimizden daha fazla. Ve hepsini hak ediyorsun. Parıl parıl parlıyorsun ve yine de çok mütevazısin. Sanırım yanında olmasam bile herkes tarafından sevileceğinin, bana sahip olmamanın senin için pek fark yaratmayacağının farkına vardım. Kaybeden tek kişi bendim.”

Sehun dikkatle dinleyerek başını salladı. Parmaklarıyla kafasına masaj yapıyordu.

“Haklısın, ben gerçekten sevimliyim.” Keyifle söyledi. “Ama bir şey konusunda yanılıyorsun. Sana sahip olmak benim için en önemli şey. Ne kadar çok kişi beni sevdiğini söylerse söylesin, onlara hep müteşekkir olacağım ama hiçbiri senin bana ifade ettiklerin olamaz. Anladın mı?”

Jongin ağzı açık halde şok olmuşçasına bakıyordu. EXO konserindekine benzer bir şey vardı; içine bir şeyler süzülerek onu heyecanlandırıyordu ve inanılmaz derecede güçlendiriyordu.

“Kahretsin, seni şu anda öpmeyi çok istiyorum.”

“Sonra, sonra yaparız.”

Bu bir sözdü.

Bu sefer Jongin’in rüyasında sevişiyorlardı, Sehun onu nazikçe becerirken kulağına onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini fısıldıyordu. Jongin cevap olarak inliyordu ve her şey yeniden doğru hissettiriyordu.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

İpek çarşaf ve kocaman yumuşak yorgan Jongin’e cennette bulutların üzerine uzanıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Sehun boynunu ve çenesini öperek kulağına tatlı sözler mırıldanıyordu. Jongin ise kıkır kıkırdı.

O öpücükler köprücük kemiklerine ve göğsüne yöneldi. Sehun büyük olanın bedeninin her yerine tapınıyordu. Göğüs ucunu yaladı ve Jongin sırtını büktü, dudaklarından bir inleme kaçtı. Dil, göğüs ucunda dikkatle çalışıyordu. Dilini etrafında döndürüyor, emiyor, ısırıyor ve Jongin’in göğüs ucunu kızartarak dikleştiriyordu.

Sehun dilini inanılmaz derecede yavaşlıkta diğer göğüs ucuna sürükledi ve hareketlerini tekrarladı. Gözleri Jongin’in yüzünden hiç ayrılmıyordu. Jongin soluk soluğa titriyordu. Bedeni tutuşmuştu.

Kasları Sehun’un sonraki hedefiydi. Dilini her bir kasta gezdiriyor, dişlerini altın, terli tene sürtüyordu.

“Hımm, bedenine aşığım, biliyorsun değil mi?” Sehun, Jongin’in göbek deliğini yalayarak mırıldandı.

“Hepsi senin, kullan beni.” Jongin gözlerini kapattı ve ana, sevilmeye kendisini bıraktı. İtaat etmeye, sadece Sehun tarafından alınmaya hazırdı.

Eşofmanını indirirken Sehun, Jongin’in penisinin fırlamasını izledi. Çoktan sertleşmiş ve sızdırıyordu. Hepsi Sehun’un eseriydi. Ve daha yeni başlamıştı.

Nasırlı avuçlarını Jongin’in sıkı baldırlarında gezdirerek kaslarını sıktırdı ve onları ittirerek bacaklarının arasına sokuldu.

“En çok baldırlarını seviyorum.” Dedi Sehun ve iz bırakmak için eti sıktırdı. Jongin tısladı. Baldırlarının içi ıslak öpücüklere ve penisine kadar uzanan uzun dil darbelerine maruz kalıyordu. Çok geçmeden Sehun orayı da yalayarak emmeye başladı, Jongin’in tenini ıslatıp yakıyordu.

Sehun’un eli Jongin’in uzunluğunu kavradı, başparmağı ıslak başını okşuyordu ve Jongin’i inletiyordu. İzlemek için dirsekleri üzerinde doğrulmuş, Sehun’un ince dudaklarının penisine ulaşmasını sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu. Sehun sonunda eğildi, başparmakları kalçasını okşarken ağzı uzunluğuna ıslak öpücükler konduruyordu. Jongin’in kalçası kasıldı ve sonra rahatladı, elleriyle çarşafa asılıyordu. Tatlı dudaklar penisinin başını emiyordu. Gülümsedi ve sırtüstü yatağa düşerken bacaklarını daha çok ayırdı.

Sehun ağzını daha geniş açarak penisini inanılmaz sıcak mağarasına daha çok aldı. Birkaç kez emdi, penisi parlayan dudakları arasından çıktı, eli de o emerken uzunluğu çekiyordu. Alçak, gırtlaksı inlemeler Jongin’in dudaklarından dökülüyordu. Onu tamamen kabul ederek başını daha sert ve hızlı hareket ettirmeye başladı. Kendisini kullanmasına izin veren Jongin’in kasları kasılıyor, başı sağa sola dönüyordu. Sonra Sehun nazikçe alt dişlerini penisinin altındaki çıkıntıya sürttü. Jongin seslice inledi.

Sehun geri çekilerek Jongin’in yüzünü izledi, eli hâlâ çekiyordu. Jongin’in gözleri kapalıydı, sersemlemişti ve alçak sesle inlemek için dudakları ayrılmıştı. “Durma, lütfen.” diye yalvardı Jongin ve o sırada Sehun’un yapacağı hareketi beklemiyordu.

Onu sıkıca tutarak ters çevirdi ve karnının üzerinde buldu kendini Jongin. Sehun onu yatağa bastırıyordu. Bir elini sırtından aşağıya indiriyordu, tırnakları yeniden çiziyordu ve Jongin’in bedenini kasıyordu. Sehun, Jongin’in kalça yanaklarını kavradı ve sahiplenici bir şekilde sıktırdı. Jongin ne geleceğini bildiği için sabırsızdı ve başı dönüyordu.

“Hâlâ bundan hoşlanıyor musun? Sana vermemi ister misin?” arzudan derinleşmişti sesi. Sehun’un elleri bacakları daha geniş ayırdı ve sol yanağına bir şaplak attı.

“Evet, lütfen.” Jongin yalvardı. Yüzünü yastığa gömerek kalçasını Sehun’un yüzüne doğru kaldırdı. Sehun’un sıcak nefesi deliğini yalayınca bedeni titredi.

Sonra Sehun’un ellerinin yanaklarını ayırdığını ve bir dilin dikkatle deliğini yaladığını hissetti. Dudaklarını etrafına uydurarak nazikçe emdi ve tüm bedeni zevkten titrerken inliyordu. Dilinin ucu yeniden, yavaşça Jongin’in deliğini yaladı. Jongin zevkten bir ses çıkardı ve bedenini Sehun’un ağzına itti.

Sonunda Sehun dilini içine kaydırarak onu becermeye başladı, küçük zevk iniltileri havaya karışıyordu. Eli Sehun’un saçlarına uzandı ve hafifçe çekiştirdi, tutunacak ve onu dayandıracak bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı çünkü çarşafta sıkışan penisine dokunamıyordu.

“Evet, işte böyle.” Jongin inledi ve bacaklarını ayırdı. “Lütfen.”

Sehun girişini emmeye devam ediyordu, dilinin etrafındaki kasları hissedebiliyordu. Deliğini son kez öptü ve toplarına yöneldi.

Jongin’in gözleri geriye kayarken umutsuzca Sehun’un adını inliyordu. Genç olan toplarını yalarken Jongin’in kalçasına yeniden bir şaplak attı. Bu sefer Jongin çığlık attı. Duygulardan dolayı sarhoş olan Jongin, Sehun onu bir kez daha döndürdüğünde hazırlıksız yakalandı.

Jongin yeniden sırtüstü yatıyordu. Sehun’un yatağın yanındaki çantayı karıştırdığını belli belirsiz algıladı. Hızlıca lube şişesini açtı ve çok geçmeden Jongin deliğinde ıslak bir parmak hissetti. Baskı için hazırdı ancak Sehun onu yeniden şaşırtarak parmağını içine sokarken penisini ağzına aldı.

Bu çok fazlaydı. Jongin patlayacak gibi hissediyordu. Eli Sehun’un saçlarına asıldı ve daha da fazlası için yalvarırken çekiştirdi. Sehun onu hem emiyor hem de sertçe parmaklıyordu. Parmağını kıvırarak sertçe bastırıyordu. Sonra yenisini ekledi ve makaslama hareketlere başladı. Genişletirken birazcık yanma hissediyordu ve bu yanma onu sınıra götürdü. Sehun’u uyaracak zamanı olmadı. Prostatının uyarılmasıyla orgazmı tüm gücüyle dışa yansıdı ve Sehun’un boğazından aşağıya bıraktı.

Şaşıran Sehun geri çekildi ve yutkundu, kalanları yakalamak için ufak ufak yaladı. Bazıları yüzünün kenarına çarpmış, yanağından akıyordu.

Hâlâ zirvenin sarhoşu olan Jongin parmakların içinden çıktığını hissetti. Üçü birden. Üçüncünün ne zaman eklendiğini hatırlamıyordu bile. Sızlanarak kasıldı, doldurulmak için yalvarıyordu. Daha fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun’un her şeyine ihtiyacı vardı.

Ve adamın ona verecek fazlası var gibiydi. Jongin, Sehun’un eşofmanını indirmesini ve fit bedeni ve yumuşacık tenini ortaya çıkararak tişörtünü alayla çıkarmasını izledi. Saçları gözlerinin üzerine düşüyordu, yüzü kızarmıştı ve dudakları parlak ve kırmızıydı.

“Çok seksisin Sehunnie.” Jongin titrek eliyle geniş, sert göğsünü okşadı.

Sehun sırıtarak yanağındaki meniyi sildi.

Jongin lube şişesini aldı ve doğrularak oturdu. Eline bolca sıktı ve onu bekleyen koca penisine hayranlıkla bakarken ellerini ovuşturdu. İki elini uzunluğuna sardığında ve çekmeye başladığında Sehun seslice inledi. Kalçası havalandı ve Jongin’in ellerine doğru hareket etmeye çalıştı. Sehun’un homurtusuyla eğlenerek onu bıraktı.

Yeniden uzanan Jongin çarşafa asıldı ve bacaklarını ayırarak deliğini Sehun’a sundu.

“Haydi, hemen becer beni.”

Sehun hızlıca girişine konumlandı ve yavaşça içine girdi. Sadece başı bile Jongin için alması zordu o yüzden acıyla sızlandı. Sehun çok büyüktü.

“Sorun değil. Senin için iyileştireceğim Nini.” Sehun onu telkin etti ve bacağını kavrayarak omzuna attı. Jongin’in diğer bacağını beline doladı ve bastırdı, penisi biraz daha içinde ilerledi.

“Kendine dokun.” Diye emretti Sehun ve Jongin dediğini yaptı. Acıyı azaltıyordu biraz ve yeniden sertleşiyordu. Genişlemeden dolayı acı hissetmesine rağmen Jongin bunu çok seviyordu. Genişlemeyi ve sevdiği insanı tüm varlığıyla memnun etmeyi. Sehun sonunda tamamen içine gömüldü, Jongin’e kelimelerini ve tüm duyularını unutturacak kadar dolu hissettiriyordu.

Gözleri kenetlenmiş, bedenleri birleşmiş halde Sehun Jongin’e alışması için olabildiğince zaman tanıyordu. Sakin kalmaya çalışarak yavaş bir hareketle yokladı, Jongin çığlık attı.

“Aman tanrım, evet. Hazırım. Hareket et, becer beni Sehun!” diye yalvardı. Sehun geri çekildi ve Jongin’in sıkı deliği etrafında kasıldı. Yeniden içine gömüldüğünde ikisi de inledi. Sesleri havada birbirine karışıyordu.

İçinde hareket ederken Sehun her vuruşuyla açısını değiştiriyor, Jongin’in noktasını arıyordu. Jongin adını çığlıkla inleyerek gözlerini kapatıp başını geriye attığında Sehun hızını artırdı ve Jongin’in içine daha sert girmeye başladı. Her vuruşunda prostatına denk getirerek kendi orgazmının da peşinden koşuyordu. İkisi de inliyor, mırıldanıyor, soluk soluğa kalıyordu. Tenleri birbirine çarparken ikisi de sınırdaydı.

Sehun uzun gövdesini Jongin’in bedenine bastırdı ve açı değişti. Sehun’un büyüklüğü mükemmel bir şekilde Jongin’in duvarlarına uyum sağlıyordu. Elleriyle kontrolsüzce bir şeylere uzanmaya çalışırken inlemeye devam ediyordu.

“Evet, tam orası. Orası. Yaklaştım ahh-“

Çığlık atarak ikinci kez boşalmaya başladı ve kendi göğsünü boyadı. O boşalırken deliği Sehun’un etrafında daha sıkı kasılmaya başladı ve genç olan da hemen arkasından boşaldı.

Hâlâ içinden çıkmayarak Sehun, Jongin’in üzerine düştü ve diğeri onu sıkıca sarmaladı. Bir süre öyle kalarak nefeslerini düzenlemeye çalıştılar.

“Bu harikaydı bebeğim. Mükemmeldin.” Jongin mırıldandı. Nefesi ağırlaşırken gözleri kapanıyordu.

“Teşekkürler. Sensiz olmazdı.” Sehun şakalaştı ve dikkatle Jongin’in içinden çıktı. Konuşmadan ve düşünmeden öylece birbirlerinin kollarındaydılar. Her şeyin mükemmelce onlara uyduğu kendi küçük dünyalarındaydılar.

“Duş almalıyız.” Sehun sessizliği bozdu. Jongin hımladı, hâlâ yarı uykudaydı.

“Biliyorum.” Sonunda cevapladı ve Sehun’un beline sarılarak göğsünde mırladı. Terli ve yapış yapıştılar. Sehun’un menisi içinden dışarı akıyordu. Daha mükemmel olamazdı.

“O zaman odama geri dönmeliyim…”

“Benimle kalsan, olmaz mı?” Jongin sordu. Sehun’un aralarında ileride daha fazla yanlış anlaşılma olmayacağından emin olmak için izin koparmaya çalıştığını biliyordu. Onun altında rahatladığını hissetti ve Jongin’e sarılarak karar verdi.

“Tamam. Kalacağım.”

** _The END._ **


End file.
